


Earth Angel, Will You Be Mine?

by beepbeepbitchard



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Is that a thing, It is now, M/M, Overstimulation, eddie gets a belly button piercing, piercing kink, richie is turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbitchard/pseuds/beepbeepbitchard
Summary: i know that piercings take way longer than a week to heal but for the sake of the story (and richie’s libido) we’ll say it’s totally finealso title is from earth angel, back to the future is my all time favorite movie





	Earth Angel, Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> i know that piercings take way longer than a week to heal but for the sake of the story (and richie’s libido) we’ll say it’s totally fine  
> also title is from earth angel, back to the future is my all time favorite movie

“Hey, Rich?” Eddie asked, looking at his boyfriend from across the table, drowning his waffles in syrup.

“Yeah, babe?” Richie took another soggy bite. Eddie gagged.

“So, I’ve been thinking—” Richie looked up. “—what would you think about me getting my belly button pierced?” He said it so nonchalantly that it made Richie choke.

“Baby boy—” he wheezed out, “—aren’t you terrified of needles?”

Eddie nodded, looking down. Needles reminded him of his childhood. If Eddie coughed, Sonia Kaspbrak demanded nothing less than a week in the hospital, which meant he’d be pricked and poked with shots and IV lines until he was bruised. It was painful to think of his mom and all that she inflicted on him, the trauma that caused him to still have anxiety attacks when he scheduled a doctor’s appointment. Eddie shook his head, as if by doing so, he could get the memories to fall out of his brain. He looked back up at Richie, who was looking at him with concern. “But that’s why I wanna get one, to help me get over my fear, you know?” Eddie explained. “I can finally replace all those experiences with something positive.”

Richie nodded, understanding. “I think that’s really brave of you, angel,” he said softly. “If that’s what you want to do, then go for it—and I’ll be there to hold your hand the whole way through.” Eddie leaned over the table and kissed his boyfriend happily.

“Shit, Richie!” Eddie pulled back suddenly.

Richie jumped.“What the fuck, Eds?”

“My sleeve fell in your nasty-ass plate of syrup, dumbass.”

“You just said ‘ass’ way too many times.”

“Shut up.”

-

That was how Eddie ended up laying in a chair at the tattoo parlor, gripping Richie’s hand so tightly he was scared he might break it.

“Are you sure about this, Eds?” Richie asked cautiously. If the pain in his hand was anything to go by, Eddie certainly wasn’t. However, he nodded tightly.

“I’ll be okay,” Eddie said, shaking out his body to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. He took a deep breath. “Just stay right here, yeah?”

“Of course, angel. I’m not gonna leave you,” Richie promised.

“You ready, honey?” The red-haired piercer looked back at Eddie as she washed her hands. She had made Eddie feel at ease already, which was a good sign. Eddie nodded his head again, squeezing Richie’s hand for reassurance. “Alright, then,” she said, pulling on latex gloves. “Let’s do this! You’re wearing a crop top already, so no need to worry about it catching or anything—good choice!” She winked at him. “Now, I’ll just clean the area with a little antiseptic wipe, pierce right about your navel, slide the jewelry in, and you’re done! That sound good to you?”

“Yep,” Eddie said shakily. “Let’s do this.”

The girl clapped her hands. “Great!” she said excitedly. She then began the process just as she had described it. When she pulled the needle out, Eddie took a deep inhale through his teeth.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Richie encouraged. “You’re almost there.” Eddie gripped his hand even tighter. The girl glanced up quickly, then slid the needle through. Eddie gasped. “You okay, angel?” Richie asked worriedly.

“Mhm,” his boyfriend responded, tensing up and squeezing his eyes shut. Feeling the small bar move through his navel, Eddie shuddered. He then felt the cold swipe of an antiseptic wipe before hearing the piercer again.

“Great job!” she chirped. “It looks perfect!”

Eddie slowly opened his eyes. “It’s over?”

“Yeah, Eds,” Richie said happily, standing up. “You did it.”

Eddie felt a smile spread across his face. “I did it!”

The fiery-haired girl watched the exchange with a big grin. “You wanna see it?” she asked excitedly. Seeing Eddie nod frantically in response, she helped him out of the chair and led him over to the full-length mirror. Eddie gasped.

“It’s so pretty!” He stared at the little barbell in his navel. He hadn’t picked out anything too fancy for his first time, just a simple gold bar with a small diamond on top and a slightly larger one on the bottom. Eddie stood there admiring it as Richie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby,” Richie whispered into his ear. “So fucking sexy.” Eddie shuddered at the sudden change of tone. He shifted to look up at his boyfriend.

“You think so...daddy?” Eddie asked innocently. Richie made a noise that came from deep in his throat. One tattoo artist close to them looked up, and Richie grabbed Eddie by the hand and dragged him away.

“Fuck, angel, can’t do that shit to me right now,” Richie warned. Eddie sighed.

“Okay, _Richie_ ,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. He walked away from him to the front counter, where a handsome, buff man with a beard sat at the cash register. “Hi, uh, Ben?” Eddie started, looking at his name tag. “How much was my piercing?”

“Bev did yours, right?” Ben asked, smiling warmly.

“Um, maybe?” Eddie said, looking back at the girl. “Is she the one with red hair?”

Ben nodded. “That’s the one,” he said. He looked over at Bev fondly. “Hers have a baseline price of fifty—do you mind if I see what jewelry you got?” Eddie stepped back so Ben could take a look. Richie moved closer protectively, and Eddie laughed to himself. Ben continued, unaware of Richie’s territorial attitude. “Yours is a beginner bar, so it’ll actually just be fifty-three with tax.” Eddie started to reach for his wallet, but Richie stopped him.

“I’ll take care of it,” he promised. “Daddy’s gotta treat his angel,” he added softly, so that only Eddie could hear. Eddie smirked. He had Richie so whipped.

-

“Fuck, baby, gotta let me touch you,” Richie whined. It had been over a week since Eddie had gotten his belly button pierced, and he had refused to let Richie anywhere near it as it healed—including his dick.

He had driven Richie crazy ever since they left the tattoo parlor, only wearing crop tops—“to keep it from catching,” Eddie kept saying—and gently toying with the little bar as they watched movies on the couch together. He knew exactly what he was doing, and enjoyed every second of it. Richie often liked when Eddie teased him, but it had never gone on for this long. Instead of fucking his gorgeous, sexy boyfriend like he wanted so badly to do, he was left to jerk off in the shower, by himself, since “the hot water would hurt my piercing, Rich, I can’t shower with you.”

“Okay,” Eddie shrugged. Richie choked on his water, reminding him of a very similar situation that had occurred just over a week ago.

“Are you serious?” Richie asked, his voice pleading Eddie to say yes.

“Yeah, baby, I think it’s alright now,” Eddie smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the lips and slowly trailing his way down his neck. Richie let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

“C’mon, baby, we’re going upstairs,” Richie told him, pressing on his chest lightly.

“But Rich, I’m having so much fu—”

“Upstairs. _Now_.” Eddie instantly got up and scrambled upstairs, Richie not far behind. That was Richie’s I Want You Now Voice, and there was no way he was ignoring that. As soon as he reached their bedroom, Eddie started stripping. No pomp and circumstance to it—he just wanted to get everything off as quickly as possible. He laid down on the bed, just in time for Richie to appear in the doorway.

“Finally decided to be a good boy and stop teasing, I see,” Richie said approvingly. Eddie nodded silently, letting Richie do as he pleased. “Come here, baby.” Eddie obediently crawled closer to him on the bed, sitting up on his knees. Richie walked over and put a finger under Eddie’s chin, tilting it upward. “So pretty,” he murmured. “Absolutely stunning.”

Eddie blushed under Richie’s intense scrutiny and turned his face away. “Rich…”

“No, baby, stay here, wanna look at you,” Richie insisted. Eddie looked away, still embarrassed, but let his boyfriend admire him. Richie trailed his eyes down Eddie’s body, stopping at his navel, and the diamond that rested there. “God, that really does look incredible on you.” Richie exhaled slightly.

Eddie looked back at him. “Daddy, will you fuck me?” Richie inhaled sharply.

“Yeah, angel, daddy’ll fuck you, make you feel as good as you’re making me feel right now,” Richie said, his cock twitching in his pants.

Eddie looked surprised. “Rich, I’m not even touching you,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, well, that piercing is really doing things to me,” Richie admitted. “That, and the fact that my angel is laying naked on the bed and calling me daddy. You’re checking all my boxes right now, baby boy.”

“Well, then,” Eddie said, laying back down on the bed and stretching out, showing off his piercing, “get on with it, _daddy_.”

Richie groaned and began to strip. He quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants and boxers, allowing his hard cock to spring free. Eddie smirked when he saw it, proud of the power he had on his boyfriend. “I see that, brat, don’t act so cocky,” Richie chastised as he pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped the clothes unceremoniously on the ground and grabbed lube from the bedside table before clambering onto the bed with his lover. He coated two fingers generously with the substance before pressing them to Eddie’s hole. The smaller man hissed against Richie’s neck, feeling the burn of the stretch.

“Fuck, Rich,” he moaned out as Richie began scissoring his fingers inside of him. Richie propped himself up on one forearm, leaning over Eddie as he kissed him softly, still pumping his fingers in and out of his hole.

“I love you.” Kiss. “So much.” Kiss. “You’re perfect—” Kiss. “—in every way.” Kiss. Eddie pressed his face into Richie’s neck, getting lost in the sensation of being utterly adored and cared for. Richie added another finger, still whispering sweet sentiments into Eddie’s ear. His long fingers penetrated him deftly, making Eddie see stars when they hit his prostate.

“I love you too, Rich, _fuck_ , daddy!” Eddie cried out when Richie swiftly replaced his fingers with the head of his thick cock. He set a slow pace, stretching it out and making Eddie feel every single movement. “Please keep going, feels so good,” Eddie moaned. Keeping the pace, Richie reached down to play with Eddie’s bar.

“God, I love this thing, so goddamn pretty, just like you,” Richie praised. He trailed his hand down lower to touch Eddie’s neglected, weeping cock. He slowly stroked it, tight around the head, like he knew Eddie liked it. Eddie gasped and bucked his hips up into Richie’s touch.

“Please, _please_ , daddy, touch me, just like that, oh my god,” Eddie babbled. He was already close to the edge, after so long of not being touched by his lover. Richie twisted his wrist, increasing the pace of both his hand and his cock inside of Eddie. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, so good, fuuuuck,” he slurred, losing about 90% of his vocabulary when Richie paired a well timed thrust directly into his prostate with a tight stroke down the leaking head of his dick. “Gonna come, daddy, gonna make me come,” Eddie warned, thrusting his hips up into Richie’s grasp.

Richie shifted into a brutal pace. “Then come for me, angel,” Richie told Eddie, making him cry out.

“Yes, yes, please, fuck, yes, _fuck_!” Eddie swore as he came hard, painting his chest in white. He whined when Richie continued to pound into him at the same pace as before. “Ah, Rich, too much!” he gasped, feeling overwhelmed. It felt like he was on fire, although not altogether in a bad way. It was just...a lot. His every sense was heightened, making him feel raw.

“This is what you get for teasing me with that fucking piercing for a week,” Richie explained, a smirk on his face. He continued until Eddie could barely take it, both of them moaning increasingly louder. “You’re doing so well, though, angel, taking my cock so well.” Finally, Richie was coming, resulting in twin sighs of relief and pleasure.

-

“Richie, I love you so much,” Eddie said softly to his boyfriend after they were back in bed, their foreheads pressing together.

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I would do anything for you.” He turned Eddie around so that his back was facing him and pulled him in close. “Now go to sleep, my angel.” Eddie sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Richie, who rested his head on top of his lover’s and began to sing softly.

 _Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine?_  
_My darling dear, love you for all time._  
_I’m just a fool,_  
_A fool in love with you..._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit up my tumblr at beepbeepbitchard!!


End file.
